Stop The Rain
by You-Don't-Know-Who
Summary: After Hogwarts - Harry is 20 years old. It's about his one of his friends and about her life. Kinda hard to explain. Fluffy, too. r/r!!!


IMPORTANT INFO: This story is when Harry is 20, two or three years out of Hogwarts. He lives in this house with some other people: Hermione, Ron, Cho, and Callie. This is a lot from Callie's perspective of things. Also, not to offend anyone, Cho is mean in this story because I don't care for her much. I apologize that. Also, I'm sorry if I offend anyone with Callie's disability. It just had to go with my story. So, here is the story, I hope you like it!!! r/r!

~ *Stop The Rain* ~

First, let's begin with myself and how I got to be where I am today. My name is Callie Wells. I am 20-years-old. I live in east London, in a fairly large cottage with 4 other roommates (Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Cho). I have honey colored hair that flows in curls a little past my shoulders. I have icy-blue eyes that are usually hidden behind thin-oval-shaped glasses. I am very tiny and underdeveloped for my age. Also, I am handicapped. I have eaten, breathed, and lived in a wheelchair day in and day out for the past 3 years. 

When I was 17 Harry defeated the Dark Lord and I was attacked in the battle. I am now paralyzed from my waist down. There is no spell that can help me. Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if I were still standing on my two feet again. Would my life be different? Would I still carry a heavy heart every time I see him and her together? Could it have been me that he loves?

My 4 friends are out shopping today. As usual I get left behind because I can't keep up with them. I'm in the living room looking at the pictures on the wall, tables, and the mantle. All of them are of Harry, Cho, Hermione, and Ron. None of me. Not one single picture. I'm always the one who is behind the camera. I stop and notice one picture of him and her sitting in a chair together be the fire. I would give anything to be in her place. To be pretty and to be loved by him.

My one true friend is Hermione. She was always there when I had to go through therapy or when I needed a friend. Ron's great, too. Sometimes he and Hermione take me uptown to enjoy and ice-cream or take me shopping. But, that never happens when Cho is around. (If you haven't guessed all ready, Ron and Hermione are together and so are Cho and Harry)

Cho does everything in her power to make my life miserable. Most of the time Harry, Ron and Hermione don't do anything when she insults or makes fun of me. They sit and watch her yell if I do something wrong, or they don't bother to help me if Cho decides I'm not hungry enough to have dinner. To her I'm just a nobody. She looks down at me like I'm a pebble in her shoe. And she knows she has something I don't: Harry. And she reminds me of that everyday.

~*~*~*~

"We're home!" Hermione calls as she the door opens and 4 people come into the house.

I wheel myself around and see her come to me with a box in her hand.

"We ate at this magnificent restaurant that just opened. I brought you some cheesecake, your favorite." she said with a smile. 

"Hermione, give me that. She doesn't need any cake, me and Harry will eat it for desert," Cho said, coming up behind Hermione and snatching the box away from her hands. She turned on her heel and left.

"Sorry, I tried," Hermione said.

"It's alright. Thank you anyway," I said.

"How was your day?" She asked sitting on the couch.

"Okay, I guess. I cleaned my room and did some laundry," I replied. _Mostly Cho's laundry..._

~*~*~*~

Harry's POV : 

She sat in her wheelchair staring out of the window, watching the rain. She twirled a piece of her hair between her fingers. She looked so lonely. It was my fault she ended up like this. Her life was ruined because of me. I haven't seen her truly smile or laugh in three years. It kills me just to watch her live everyday, having Cho torment her. I don't say anything to Cho about it. Cho is very independent and will do what she wants when she wants to. Then, I had an idea.

"Hey," I said as she turned her head to look at me.

"Hi," she said back. She was rather shy around me.

"I had an idea. No one's here and I though we could go for a walk."

She gave me a confused expression.

"Why on earth would I want to go outside while it's raining?" she said.

"Come on, Callie it will be fun." I started wheeling her toward the door. 

"No, Harry, stop now. I'm not going outside!" she said frantically. 

I opened the door and a shower of rain it us. I gingerly picked her up and ran into the front yard. I spun and twirled her around in my arms. She was laughing, tossing her head back and closing her eyes as the rain fell onto her face. I grinned as she opened her eyes and smiled at me.

"Thank you. I haven't had that much fun in a long time," she said.

"I know."

I carried her back inside and sat her down on the couch, handing her a towel. I watched her pat her face dry and she shivered.

I wrapped an arm around her shoulder as she rested her head against my chest. I watched her doze off. And I could only think of one thing. 

I love her. I could just sit and watch her all day. And I never took the time to help after what happened 3 years ago. She was a brand new person. She was stronger that I could ever imagine. She was worth a hundred of Cho. I put a blanket around us and closed my eyes, hoping to dream of her. I only wish that she will forgive me, ignoring her those 3 years, that she suffered. I can only hope.

~

A/N: Again I hope I didn't offend anyone with Callie's disability. I hope you liked it. I thought it was okay... please review and tell me what you think. NO FLAMES!!!! 

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Callie.


End file.
